horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth
Seth is a survivor in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. He is portrayed by Abraelon. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of his background. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Regret" Seth was with Quebec when Vida and Jonny returned to the base, opening the door for them. He was glad to see Vida return to the group. "If I Could Turn Back Time" Seth listened as Jonny explained how Tori had been killed, while Quebec was immediately hostile towards her killers, Seth was much calmer and more collected. As Quebec began to say that they needed to die and he demanded Vida give away the group's location, Seth turned to him and said that by that logic, if Quebec took revenge on them, he would also need to die. Quebec tried to convince Seth that he was doing what was best for the group, although Seth was reluctant, he agreed to at least try, telling Quebec that he loved him. They shared a kiss before Quebec left with Jonny. Seth approached Vida, wanting to check on her. He attempted to sway Vida's opinion of the Siden group, trying to get her to understand Quebec's point of view. Vida's mind wasn't changed however, she told him that she was beginning to remember why she left in the first place. Seth was later seen as Jonny, Danny, Laura, and Liv returned. After hearing that Ana had been killed, Seth started to assume Quebec too had been killed. Before he broke down, Jonny told him that Quebec was fine. Seth then listened as Jonny announced to the group that Quebec had abandoned them when Danny, Laura, and Ana sent out a distress call. Seth was enraged and yelled at Jonny, saying that Quebec was just doing what he thought was best for the group and that if he was at fault for that, they were all at fault for doing what they thought was best. Seth watched as Quebec returned, carrying a bound and unconscious AJ Yoshida. "Absolution" Seth followed Quebec as he carried AJ into the base, overhearing Quebec flirting with Laura although he decides to ignore this. Seth realizes Quebec plans to torture AJ with a stun rod to get information, he asks Quebec why they can't just explore her base for answers. Quebec tells Seth that AJ's home is probably booby trapped to keep outsiders away and pulls him close, reassuring him that he knows what he's doing. Quebec kisses Seth, who then agrees, thinking Quebec knows best. He watches as Quebec slaps AJ awake and begins to shock her for answers, soon turning and leaving. Later Seth talked with the rest of the Runners, telling them how Quebec was interrogating AJ. Vida expressed her distaste but Seth tried to reassure her that Quebec was doing what was best. Seth stood guard outside AJ's room. Vida approached and told him Quebec asked for him to come by with 'bedroom eyes.' Seth asked Vida to watch AJ and left, looking for Quebec. When he found him, Quebec yelled at Seth for leaving AJ. Seth realized something was going on and spotted Vida and Liv leaving with AJ. Seth shouted to alert the rest of the group and at Quebec's word, they chased the girls. After stopping them by letting off a few warning shots, Seth watched as Quebec questioned Vida and Liv. After the Siden group approached, Jonny pointed out Roswell as Tori's killer. Roswell explained what really happened leading up to Tori's death. Seth and the Runners forgave him but Quebec stated that he didn't before shooting and killing him. Shocked, Seth grabbed Quebec as Jonny hit him with his gun, knocking him unconscious. Seth carried Quebec's unconscious body back to the base with the rest of the group. "New Constellations" Back at the Runners base, Seth discussed with the others Quebec's recent actions. Seth saying that Quebec is a good man under it all. Later Vida spoke to both groups, attempting to convince them to work together. Seth spoke up, asking what decision the Siden group made on Quebec's fate. Talla responded, telling him that they wouldn't harm him in honor of Roswell and he'd survive as long as the world allowed him to. After Kristy Huerta arrived, Seth left with the group on the way to the new community. Season 4 "Justice" Kristy lead the combined Siden-Rocheport group to the new community. Texas asked Seth if he was alright, Seth simply responding with a sad 'yeah.' When Quebec started trying to argue with Jax, Seth told him to stop, saying he'd done enough. Quebec cursed back at Seth, damning him with the group. After arriving in Westhaven, Seth handed over his weapon when asked. After meeting Eileen, the group was allowed to shower. Seth wept in the shower, feeling his emotions get the best of him. When Eileen told them that Quebec would be jailed for murdering Roswell, Quebec turned to Seth for support. Seth lowered his head, apologizing to Quebec. As Quebec was taken away, Vida turned to Seth and told him she was sorry, Seth said that Quebec made his own choices and tried to move on from the subject. Later Seth and Jonny walked through a park, heading toward houses in town. They came upon Laura and Seth talked with her for a moment about Vida. Laura told them she was still angry with Vida for leaving, blaming her for ruining their friendship. Seth pointed out that it was Quebec's fault that she left, Jonny told her that Westhaven was a second chance, convincing Laura to forgive Vida. After Laura left, Victoria approached Seth and Jonny. She told them about the housing situation and, feeling excited, Seth and Jonny left to look at the free homes. "Around Every Corner" Seth met Tessa by the Westhaven gate, greeting her before standing in awkward silence. Kristy and Craig arrived, Kristy explained she was showing small groups the patrol route outside town, starting with Seth and Tessa. They loaded up and headed out. Seth questioned why they needed to be so heavily armed, noting the lack of zombies near the town. Kristy explained that it was mostly a precaution in case they were attacked by a horde or a straggler. Tessa talked to Seth, asking him how he was doing. Seth told her he was just happy to be there, faking a smile. Kristy showed them a repaired area of a wall, Seth asking what happened. Kristy explained that no one was really sure but other communities were hostile and had always tried to overtake smaller communities, also saying they'd been mostly fine because they'd always had the right people to protect Westhaven. As they continued on, Seth commented that Westhaven seemed to have everything as they passed a bar near town. They group came across several zombies, stopping to take them out. Seth asked Kristy if they actively patrolled outside town, saying it seemed like they just had the guard on the gate. Kristy explained that typically it was done in pairs, 2 on the gate and 2 patrolling. Kristy attempted to call the other patrol on her walkie, getting no response and assuming Zeke forgot his walkie again. Seth questioned Zeke, asking why he was kept on patrol if he continued to forget things. The group heard more zombies and moved to take them out. Seth was grabbed by one of them and knocked to the ground, Tessa stabbed the zombie, saving him. After the zombies were taken care of, the group noticed Craig was missing. As they started to look, Kristy quickly told them to hide inside the building next to them. Once inside, Kristy waved Seth and Tessa into hiding spots. They watched as a group of people outside attempted to get into the building. After they left, Seth asked Kristy what was going on. She explained that the group had taken Craig and they needed to get back to Westhaven ASAP. They hurried back to town. "Corruption" Once back in town, Seth commented to Tessa that trouble had to follow them. Tessa attempted to reassure Seth, saying they were going to rescue Craig and Petra, who had also gone missing. Seth was later seen at the meeting in town. "How Far We've Fallen" He did not appear. Killed Victims This list shows victims Seth has killed. * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes